inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Carpentacle
|codename = seasaw|islands = Deception Island, Glitch Island, Goo Island, Fungus Island|beds_required = 3|size = 2x2|default_time = 20 hours (Common) 1 day, 1 hour, 30 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 15 hours (Common) 19 hours, 7 minutes, 30 seconds (Rare)|destinations = Eldritch Ecoregion|destination_level = 10|beds = 3|likes = Acidroplet, Snayle-Well, Squeed Statue, Hollow Log (Mystery Like)}}Bio (Common): "The Carpentacle is great at slicing and dicing, but thankfully, it's not towards the monsters. Instead, it's towards dead and old objects, laying around in the islands. While their cutting deters any monster around it, its beautiful, hypnotic sound, played by some kelp appleases them." Bio (Rare): TBA Bio (Epic): "There is an age-old question that is related to Epic Carpentacle. If you replace all of your parts with other parts one by one, would the new parts be considered to be "you"? The answer for this monster is a solid no. This hyper-cybernetically enhanced monster is void of most personality, acting just like a robot, because it effectively is, because all organic parts of the Carpentacle is replaced with artificial ones. Despite that, other Xalaikhan Monsters that watched the transformation process would say that this mechanical being is Carpentacle in spirit. Description Carpentacle is a squid-like monster with the rostrum of a carpenter shark. It is mostly purple, but with blue rings on the mantle, on its feeding tentacles, and on the rostrum. It is holding a kelp bow. The Rare counterpart is mainly gold in color. It doesn't have a pattern. It does however have orange fins on the mantle. It has all 8 arms on the front side of it, and instead of feeding tentacles, there are 2 more arms, bigger than the others. The big arms are orange-tipped. It also has an emerald-colored w-shaped pupil, and is holding a rusty red kelp bow. The Epic looks very mechanical in comparison to the Rare and Common. The tentacles are replaced with jetpacks that are a gradient of blue an yellow, propelled with a whitish fire. It has a white torso with a glowing aquamarine bullseye eye. The arms are replaced with 2 bundles of blue wire, one of them being attached to a white bow. The mantle is replaced with a satellite dish, and the rostrum is metal. Breeding The Carpentacle can be bred with any combination of Deception, Goo, and Time. The combinations are: * Sheepshift + Clockarx * Twime + Gooynth * Acidroplet + Shadeer Epic Carpentacle has a specific breeding combination on each island. They are: TBA Song By rubbing its kelp bow on its rostrum, it plays a musical saw. It's hard to tell the difference between Astigmamin's and Carpentacle's sound, however Astigmamin sounds a bit more electric than Carpentacle. Name Origin Carpentacle is a combination of carpenter (referencing carpenter sharks) and tentacle. Notes * In previous designs, it was colored bright blue, then aqua, then pink, and now purple. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Triple Elements Category:Deception Category:Goo Category:Time Category:Deception Island Category:Glitch Island Category:Goo Island Category:Fungus Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Eldritch Ecoregion Category:Instrumentalists Category:Jordan Botelho's Monsters